<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsidian Hearts by armouredescort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497146">Obsidian Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort'>armouredescort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Multi, None of the BJT characters are in this sorry not sorry, Sexual Slavery, draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:24:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dump from a 2018 scrap I have stored on my phone. A Black Jewels AU that I never quite finished puzzling out since I didn’t have enough canon characters to play with at the time.</p><p>Extremely messy but posted since it might spark some interest in people exploring the books.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very messy, definitely not even a finished first draft. Hot off the press nonsense that I was writing at midnight according to the time stamp on my phone.</p><p>For an explanation of the Black Jewels universe, I suggest having a quick read of this wiki link for <a href="https://blackjewels.fandom.com/wiki/Castes">Castes</a> and <a href="https://blackjewels.fandom.com/wiki/Jewels">Jewel ranks</a>.</p><p>I’m unlikely to go anywhere with this right at the moment as I would like to finish Blood of Ice first.</p><p> </p><p>CW: rape mention (but not the actual act), Trevor and Alucard are pleasure slaves, Carmilla being herself (murder and mayhem). Written post season 2, pre season 3 announcement of the vampire sisters so I didn’t have anyone to fill the other character positions (hence ??????????? Right in the middle, haha)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alucard had forgotten what it had felt like to be challenged. Truly challenged. Not by some whelp that would back down the moment he flashed a surge of his Red Jewel at them, but by someone that didn't care how powerful Alucard was, they'd stand up to him because they were doing what they believed what right.</p><p>In Alucard's books that often went down pretty well. Unless they were foolishly defending a corrupted Queen, then Alucard would admire those who stood up to him. There weren't many left who wore the Red in this realm and no other man who wore the Black Jewels. His father was an exception but his father also lived in Kaeleer not Terreille, and so that left Alucard as the sole male bearer of the Black.</p><p>That deep, inky energy, as unknowable as the depths of the celestial skies, where creatures could float amongst the stars like schools of fish, was all but left to Alucard. When he sank to the very ends of his power, he could feel no others in the quiet Darkness except one. The delicate spiderweb between them, a single singing line, bade that he find her. A tune so pure and clear that he could almost see it like a thread of glass.</p><p>Witch.</p><p>So he was fairly confident that this man, a haggard pleasure slave wrapped in a huge fluffy cape, standing between Alucard and a young girl, was not on the same level of Jewels as him. He could sense the man was a Warlord Prince, but not his Jewels, possibly shattered by one of the corrupted Queens he had been held in service to. If shattered, then it was likely the man also had one foot in the Twisted Kingdom, and one foot out.</p><p>"Step aside," said Alucard.</p><p>There was a drop in temperature as the pleasure slave slid onto the killing edge, and the huge green eyes that peeped from behind the slave, glanced downwards where fine frost was spreading out from the slave's bare feet. He didn't seem to notice the crackle of ice as he shifted, bright blue eyes staring down Alucard with that cold, icy danger that all Warlord Princes had.</p><p>Alucard reminded himself that even though this man had no apparent Jewels, it didn't stop him from being dangerous. He had taken note of the man's stance and found nothing to be wanting. He was highly trained, possibly in an Eyrien war camp, trained consistently and persistently. Despite what he may have fooled his Queens with, he was no mere pretty plaything.</p><p>"I will not let you touch her," said the slave. "She's a child."</p><p>"I have no interest in touching her or any other flesh that is not of age and willing," said Alucard.</p><p>"Your reputation says otherwise."</p><p>Alucard hissed. He'd never touched a child. Someone was spreading lies. That he could dealt with later, but this pleasure slave and the little witch he was protecting - she was only Birthright Yellow, but her eyes suggested a bloodline that had supposedly been crushed by the corrupted witches years ago - came first.</p><p>The pleasure slave tensed as Alucard stepped towards him. Alucard didn't allow the seductive threads of magic to unfold - it would only prove the slave right, and he didn't want to force it on someone who was forced upon every day of his life. Instead, he paused a few feet away, and asked, "And what of your reputation? How many things have they gotten wrong?"</p><p>The pleasure slave's cape shifted, and Alucard realised suddenly that it was not a cape, but Eyrien wings, disguised by a lump of white fur draped around his shoulders. The slave did not possess the same eyes typical of the Eyrien race, but now that Alucard was looking he could see the strong nose and warm skin that had drawn so many to lie with an Eyrien.</p><p>"I'd garner my reputation as less terrifying than yours," snapped the slave. "More truthful. Now get out of the way before I make you move."</p><p>Alucard smiled. He flashed the Red. The pleasure slave didn't care, leaping forward and flicking his hands to produce a whip and a sword, weapons he certainly wasn't supposed to have, and were hiding in Birthright Yellow.</p><p>Alucard barely dodged in time, impressed by this man's balls and the slick bit of summoning craft he had used.</p><p>He liked this one.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>The next time Alucard saw the slave, he had learnt three things: his name was Trevor Belmont, and that he was a thief and a liar.<p>To be more precise: nobody actually knew what his Jewels were, and young captured witches, held to be broken or subdued into a corrupted court with poisoned honey, had a tendency to go missing when Trevor was in their court. Of course nobody could prove anything, and to save face, the Queens brushed the disappearances off as killed and in an unmarked grave, and that Trevor was simply one of the few Blood that didn't possess enough power for a Jewel.</p><p>That night where Alucard had caught Trevor smuggling a young witch back to her family, he had used Birthright Yellow.</p><p>But one of the other slaves had claimed Trevor was Birthright Purple Dusk. Another had said White. There was also the matter of his psychic scent marking him as a Warlord Prince, and Alucard had never heard of a Warlord Prince without a Jewel. There was too much passion in Warlord Princes to not have a Jewel. Combine that with his Eyrien heritage, and it was impossible that Trevor Belmont didn't wear Jewels.</p><p>So Trevor Belmont was a thief and a liar.</p><p>Alucard would be hard pressed to admit that he wasn't also a thief and a liar.</p><p>Their current Queen was of a short-lived family, her pale face already creased with the effects of overindulgence in corrupted magic, sadism, and a rotting soul. When she died she would not be known as anyone of note, just another stepping stone for the tainted Queens. She had been promised everything she could ever want as long as she continued to destroy or deliver anyone who could stand in the way of the tainted Queens.</p><p>Alucard hadn't bothered to learn her name. He had been placed in this court as a curiosity and as an example of the rewards one could reap if obedient to Queen Camilla and her loyal High Priestess ?????????. Alucard was a pleasure slave, yet nobody had actually gotten him into bed. He was well aware why Camilla wanted him to fuck some witch she had chosen as suitable, and no matter what they did to try to get him hard, his magic would overpower it.</p><p>Camilla was Red by the Offering to the Darkness, a coming of age rite that allowed the Blood to descend further into the quiet Darkness and reap the power there. Alucard was Red by Birthright, the Jewel that marked a child's destiny and also the moment that paternity would be acknowledged or denied by the mother of the child.</p><p>Introducing his bloodline to the corrupted one would result in a world that could never be saved. They didn't have his mother since they had murdered her, and his father was safely in another Realm using Protocol as the excuse to keep his power leashed and leave Alucard to rot, so he was the only one they could attempt to introduce Birthright Red into their weak witches. It was their own fault - they had purged the stronger witches because the stronger witches knew that Camilla was wrong. That their way of life was not honourable.</p><p>And so they had been slaughtered with numbers and poison and subterfuge, Camilla terrified of anyone stealing her position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alucard and Trevor quickly crossed paths again. There was very little stopping Alucard from crossing paths with people he wanted to cross. Holding Birthright Red, the darkest Jewel one could have for their Birthright, meant that he was a formidable foe. What the witches that called themselves Queens didn't know was that under the nail of his pointer finger, he had a snake's tooth.</p><p>It was filled with poison and marked him as a Black Widow.</p><p>Black Widows were rare. Male Black Widows were unheard of in society, and if the Queens were told they usually cut the tongues out of those who had snitched, enraged by what they perceived to be a bald-faced lie.</p><p>So Alucard had quite successfully hidden his status as a Black Widow. He knew that Camilla would never let him continue to exist otherwise. Red Jewelled as he was, he was essentially breeding stock of strong Blood that was quickly dying out due to the purging of strong Jewels that Camilla had lead so long ago.</p><p>And as a Red Jewelled Black Widow, he was able to cast tangled webs, and scry into the Twisted Kingdom, a place so full of knowledge that to know it all would surely send one insane. The Kingdom was not physical, and yet it was - a shared landscape perceived only in the minds of a collective dream.</p><p>So Alucard had cast his web on the small frame he kept hidden in his belongings. He was not supposed to have a frame. Neither was he supposed to magic his belongings away into the Darkness for safekeeping. He kept enough of his clothes and makeup and other necessary items out at all times so that the Queens could paw through them and (incorrectly) assume that was all he had. However he had a hundred of their terrible lifetimes worth of belongings.</p><p>Like Trevor, Alucard possessed he should not.</p><p>Like Trevor, Alucard was simply too powerful for anyone to force his hand. While Alucard couldn't get a grip on Trevor's Jewel, that didn't mean anything. Rather, it indicated a level of craft so intricate that Alucard was impressed.</p><p>So, like with any of his prey, Alucard did what he did best: cornered him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>